(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic particle control system positioning a magnetic particle (or magnetic particles) at a specific area and effectively controlling the magnetic particle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a water treatment process for purifying wastewater or for freshening or desalting seawater, a membrane separation process using membrane filtration is recently receiving attention. The membrane separation process separates pollutants and purified water in feed water through a physical mechanism. A process using forward osmosis among membrane separation processes can minimize energy consumption, compared to the other membrane separation processes. Accordingly, a lot of research on the process using the forward osmosis has been widely performed.
In the membrane separation process using the forward osmosis, in order to separate the pollutants and the purified water in the feed water, osmotic pressure is generated by using a draw solution having chemical concentration higher than the feed water. The purified water and the draw solution are gathered or collected by the forward osmosis. In this instance, NaCl is generally used for the draw solution. Also, a device for separating the draw solution and the purified water is installed, and a process using reverse osmosis is used in the device.
Therefore, due to the installation and the operation of the device for separating the draw solution and the purified water, economic efficiency and energy efficiency may decrease.
In order to solve the problems, the draw solution including magnetic osmotic-induced particle for drawing the purified water and a magnetic device for drawing the magnetic osmotic-induced particle are used. Then, economic efficiency can be raised and energy consumption can be minimized, compared to the other separation processes.
However, when the draw solution uses the magnetic osmotic-induced particle for drawing the purified water as a draw solute in the process using the forward osmosis, the magnetic osmotic-induced particle is adhered to a surface of a separation membrane by its property. Thus, pollution of the membrane due to the draw solution may be induced, and thus, a water permeation flux or speed may rapidly decrease in a short time in the process using the forward osmosis.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.